


Sir,I'm going to kill you

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: M'back at it again with them chats-





	Sir,I'm going to kill you

Handsome Jack:Jack

Rhys:Rhys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack:Rhys  
Jack:Pumpkin  
Jack:Cupcake  
Jack:Kitten  
Jack:Princess   
Jack:Kiddo

Rhys:what is it sir?

Jack:oh so you're alive good 

Rhys:yes I'm alive now what is it sir?

Jack:pay attention to me

Rhys:Sir,I'm going to kill you

Jack:fine get me a coffee

Rhys:the usual?

Jack:yeah anyways kitten what's up for today?

Rhys:Meeting with R&D 6 sharp today 

Jack:and the time is

Rhys:20 minutes until said meeting,Sir.

Jack:great 

Rhys:try not to kill anyone this time

Jack:no promises

Rhys:Sir kindly not kill anyone

Jack:But 

Rhys:no coffee

Jack:fine I'll try

Rhys:I suppose that's the best I'll be getting out of you I'll be right up with your coffee

Jack:you're the best

Rhys:try not to forget it sir

Jack:I love it when talk back

Rhys:I'm leaving now

Jack:no fun


End file.
